


fool

by lavenderscentedcandles



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, honey its time to project onto fictional characters, sorta - Freeform, yes sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderscentedcandles/pseuds/lavenderscentedcandles
Summary: inspired by “fool” - by cavetown
Relationships: Andy Bernard/Oscar Martinez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	fool

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been eons since i’ve been on this website omg .. anyways who wants my 20 page essay on why andy and oscar should have ended up together

_i am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great_

_you were such a fool to keep pretending that you’re loving me_

_  
i don’t know where i’m supposed to go_

_  
oh_

> _“do you risk telling him how you feel? do you say something you can barely admit to yourself?”_

it was 3:00 pm when oscar martinez thought about andy bernard for the first time. andy certainly made a name for himself, for better or for worse. well, mostly for worse, proof being the gaping hole that was currently being tended to.  
oscar couldn’t help but admire the tenacity behind andy’s over-the-top strategy, and it probably would have proved successful if it wasn’t for how easily his frustrations built.  
oscar couldn’t exactly blame andy for blowing up like that, but there were much healthier ways he could have dealt with it.

he came to the conclusion that andy _probably_ had it coming.

  
it was 9:00 am when andy bernard returned to the scranton branch of dunder mifflin a changed man. he was calmer, more laid back, and much more restrained. it got to a point where oscar could hardly distinguish the andy he’d seen just a few months earlier whose intense persona left mental and physical scars on the office to the level-headed and perhaps a little dorky guy who was prone to humming under his breath while he entered in his sales. one particular day, oscar swore he saw andy lip syncing to santa fe, specifically jeremy jordan’s rendition.

  
and his eyes _definitely_ weren’t drawn to andy bernards’ lips.

it was 10 or 11 in the morning when oscar, andy and michael got on the plane to winnipeg.

oscar would come to notice that he got a much closer look at the coworker he sat only feet away from this trip. he noticed the dimples on his face when he laughed. he noticed that andy’s choice in ties was absolutely deliberate. most importantly though, he noticed that andy never really dropped that frat boy charm that he always bragged about in his cornell years.

_“beer me deux long island iced teas, s’il vous plait. bad decision in a glass.”_

it was nearing midnight when andy made the bold ( _or idiotic, depending on how you look at it_ ) move to call his fiancé. oscar cupped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from giggling over the phone.

he would be the last to admit that drunk andy calling his uptight fiancé to ask why they hadn’t fucked yet was the most exciting thing that had happened to him in a good while. there was something about andy that made oscar want to be braver.

or it could have just been the alcohol.

it was somewhere in the afternoon when andy and oscar were seated in front of the stage as people asked questions. oscar was obviously passionate about the idiotic tendencies the company swayed towards in terms of spending habits, and for better or worse, andy _was_ an enabler.

  
“ _these questions are bush league.”  
“you should get up and say something_.”

maybe if andy had been in the room with michael and the rest of the branch managers, with his undeniable charm and relentless ‘encouragement’, oscar might have said what he actually thought about them.

he’s glad that andy wasn’t.

it was at some point in the early evening when oscar fiddled with his pen, trying and failing to crush 16s and 32s in his brain. but his brain couldn’t stop thinking about what andy had said at that conference. his brain actually couldn’t stop thinking about how sure andy sounded. how boldly positive his words were, it stuck to oscar’s thoughts like a relentless tic.

it was more jarring that oscar couldn’t stop thinking about the words “i like you,” and how they would sound coming from andy’s lips. he tapped his foot and tried to ignore the undeniable truth that he, in one way or another, may have liked andy bernard _a little too much_.

  
it was 10:03, no, 11:04 in the afternoon when andy slid in the seat next to oscar. it had been a day or two since they had a one-on-one talk. oscar cursed in his brain when he felt his face get hot.  
  


_“did you hear the rumor about me? that i’m gay?”_

of course, it wasn’t all that much of a surprise to think andy might _not_ be straight. he fit the stereotype near perfectly, which probably contributed to his sudden _unease_ when his sexuality came into question.  
andy was probably straight, yeah, but oscar couldn’t help the words repeating themselves like a broken cassette tape in his brain.

 _if andy wasn’t as straight as he once thought_..

oscar decided he needed to stop thinking about it. maybe the rumor about him being a spokesdog was a better train of thought to unpack.

of all things, oscar was _not_ a jealous person. he was majorly unaffected by most gestures, so it came to him as a surprise when he felt a twinge of _anger_ every time andy would walk to the receptionist desk.

it’s not like he should care. he doesn’t care. but against his own sense, oscar felt his grip tighten on the chipped pencil in his palm when he heard andy laugh.

  
_this was starting to get ridiculous_.

  
at 3:28 am, oscar shot up out of bed. his eyes were wide, and he felt like any small movement could tip him over the edge into a panic. he only remembered a couple things from the dream. andy was there and he only said four words.

_”can i kiss you?”_

and then he woke up.

it took a good three months of steering clear of the self-proclaimed ‘nard dog’ before oscar could get his head straight again.

it still felt like a bit of a punch in the gut when he saw andy grin, hear him hum an random off-broadway tune, or catch a glimpse of his soft blue eyes, but eventually, it got better. oscar could be within ten feet of the man without feeling nauseous. he let himself be happy for andy when he was with somebody else.

what oscar couldn’t have as a lover he could cherish in a friend.

  
it was 11:00 at night when oscar stared at the ceiling blankly, angela’s current husband ( _and state senator_ ) out cold beside him. his thoughts traced back to andy, his ridiculous ties and lopsided grin.

oscar wondered what it would be like to feel like that again.


End file.
